


The Medal of Valour

by brinshannara



Series: Warren Campaign Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Warren Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinshannara/pseuds/brinshannara
Summary: Set sometime after the Daxamite invasion, Maggie gets awarded the top honour for her actions during the invasion. She is reluctant to agree that she deserves it.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Series: Warren Campaign Prompt Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642762
Comments: 24
Kudos: 105





	The Medal of Valour

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to [Lurkz05 on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Lurkz05), who donated to the Warren campaign and asked for a fic where Maggie got an award or commendation. Once again, this was supposed to be around 500-750 words, but it kind of got away from me. Oops.

Maggie sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She _hated_ her dress uniform. She stood with her shoulders back and readjusted her tie for the third time. It was still crooked, but she couldn't fix it. She gave up and put on the dress cap. It was ridiculous. She could barely see out from under the brim. Sighing, she took it off again before putting on her white dress gloves. She tucked her hat under her arm as she left the bathroom.

"Wow."

She chuckled at Alex's reaction. "Come on, you can't possibly think this looks good, Danvers."

"You can make anything look good," she smiled, coming up to her. "Here, your tie is crooked, let me fix it."

She sighed and let Alex fiddle with it. "This is so dumb."

"Maggie, you're getting an award. That's not dumb."

"I was just doing my job," she protested.

"In the middle of an alien invasion."

"Still."

"No one else is getting the Medal of Valour."

Maggie sighed, and Alex finished with the tie. "I hate this uniform so much."

Alex bent to kiss her softly. "I know, babe. Don't you worry, I'll be sure to get you out of it as soon as we get home after the ceremony." She grinned.

Maggie couldn't help but laugh. "Fine, fine." She turned. "Can you check my braid? Is it straight?"

"Yep. The only straight thing about you," she teased.

"Can't argue with that."

***

The entire department was dressed to the nines in their dress uniforms, including Chief Wilson. As the audience settled down, they all marched towards the small stage area and took their seats. Sitting still, not fidgeting, with her shoulders back was not something Maggie particularly enjoyed, especially not for extended periods of time. She sighed as Chief Wilson got to the podium. As much as she loved her chief, she was not a woman of few words.

She timed it. Thirty-six minutes of speeches from the chief and from the mayor of National City, and they finally got the ball rolling. First up were the awards for years of service and for those who were retiring. Then, awards for people having done something special or notable in the line of duty.

Finally, twenty minutes after that, Chief Wilson finally started in on her last speech.

"Our last award in this ceremony goes to Detective Margarita Sawyer."

Maggie stood up and took her spot next to the chief, grateful to move. She stood there with her shoulders back, hat on, the brim obscuring much of her vision. At least she could still see Alex in the crowd, in the front row.

"Detective Sawyer was instrumental in our fight against the Daxamites in last summer's invasion. Her quick thinking during the initial attacks saved dozens of her fellow officers' lives. Her continued work throughout the invasion, in particular working hand in hand with federal law enforcement, was key to ensuring the NCPD had the latest in both information and weaponry to help defeat the alien attackers."

Maggie looked out into the crowd and saw Alex beaming from her seat, smiling hugely, bursting with pride. She smiled back.

"I am pleased to present her with the Medal of Valour, which is the highest law enforcement medal given by the NCPD. The department awards it for bravery and heroism performed in the line of duty, at extreme, life-threatening, personal risk. Detective Sawyer, please accept this medal on behalf of a very grateful population of National City. We appreciate what you've done and what you continue to do, even when putting yourself in peril. Thank you for everything," the chief said. She then picked up the medal and attached it to Maggie's lapel.

Everyone around her erupted in applause, including Alex, clapping madly in the audience.

"Detective Sawyer, would you like to say a few words?"

She wasn't at all prepared, since the officers rarely had the opportunity to speak when being honoured, but she took the podium anyway.

"Uh, thanks, chief," she said. "It's a great honour to receive such recognition, and I appreciate it. But, uh, as I was saying to my fiancée, Alex, this morning, I was just doing my job. My job is to serve and protect the citizens of National City and that's all I did, to the best of my ability." She paused. "Rather than what I did, I think it's important to talk about _why_ I did my job. And I did it because my duty means something to me. I did it because the woman I'm going to marry is a citizen of National City. Because my friends are citizens of National City. My job is to serve and to protect them. So yeah, I did my job, and I did it to keep the people I love safe. That's why I do this job. So thanks for the honour, I appreciate it, but I was just doing whatever I could to protect those I love. Thank you."

Everyone applauded loudly as she made her way back to her seat. She sat for a moment as the chief thanked her for her comments, thanked everyone for their time and dismissed them.

Alex found her way to Maggie in the chaos after the ceremony and bent down to kiss her gently. "And I'll always do whatever I can to protect you," she promised.

"It would be nice if neither of us needed protecting for a little while," she joked.

***

Maggie had argued against the lunch, but Kara and J'onn and Winn and James had all insisted on it, once they heard the news from Alex. So there she was, in her dress uniform, sitting at a table with Alex, waiting for the rest of the gang to show up for lunch.

"This is silly," she muttered, pulling at her tie. At least she'd left her hat and gloves in the car.

"Come on, they're just happy for you, Maggie."

"I didn't do anything to deserve it," she grumbled.

"Well, let the people who care about you celebrate you, will you? Please?"

She sighed and returned to the menu.

J'onn and Winn arrived together, congratulating her, and Winn was pretty impressed with the dress uniform. "Looking good, Detective!" he chuckled.

In response, she shot him a look that caused him to sit on the other side of the table.

James arrived next and gave her a hug and a smile. "I hope that Catco can get an exclusive with the most recent recipient of the Medal of Valour?" he asked.

"Of course," she smiled, blushing. "Thanks, James."

"Congratulations," he said, taking a seat.

A moment later, Kara rushed in. She found them immediately and embraced Maggie in a slightly too-tight embrace. "Congratulations, Maggie!" she smiled cheerfully.

"Thanks, Kara," she replied.

"Told you I wouldn't be late," Kara snarked at her sister, who just rolled her eyes.

Once everyone had arrived, Alex had them bring out champagne, much to Maggie's chagrin.

"To Maggie," she said, simply.

"To Maggie!" everyone echoed before sipping at the champagne.

Lunch was nice, after all. She especially liked the card they'd all gotten her, each leaving her a few kind words inside.

"Thank you, all of you," she said, tearing up. She didn't feel like she particularly deserved the medal, but she had to admit it was wonderful to feel the love of her friends.

***

They got home to find that Kara had left a bouquet for Maggie, from Eliza. Maggie made a mental note to call Eliza and say thank you later.

She smelled the flowers and closed her eyes. "That's so lovely," she said, putting her hat on the counter next to the vase.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Your mom's really nice," she said.

"Uh, babe?"

"Hm?"

"I don't want to talk about my mom right now."

Maggie turned to her, frowning. "Why… Oh."

Following through on her promise from that morning, Alex started to help Maggie out of the heavy jacket, undid the tie, and unbuttoned the shirt. She took her time about it, drawing it out, peppering her revealed skin with kisses.

They were careful to hang up the uniform, but ended up in bed soon enough. Alex lavished her with attention, coaxing out her pleasure slowly, until Maggie couldn't bear it any longer and Alex finally permitted her release.

Afterwards, lying there, arms wrapped around each other, sharing gentle kisses, Maggie realized something.

"I think I get why I've been so weird about the medal," she murmured.

"Why's that?"

Maggie pulled back to look at the face of the woman she loved. She pressed her lips to Alex's forehead and pulled away again, to gaze into her fiancée's eyes.

"Because my first thought when the Daxamites invaded wasn't my colleagues, wasn't the citizens of the city. It was you, Danvers."

"And?"

"And? Here I am, getting an award for getting the hell out of an overrun police station to find you. Nothing else mattered, and I didn't care about anything or anyone else until I knew you were safe, Alex."

"I know the feeling," she responded. "I was pacing at the bar, couldn't stop thinking about you and if you were safe or not."

"But you weren't given the Medal of Valour for worrying about me," Maggie protested.

"Mags, come on. You did whatever you needed to do in order to survive. You took out a bunch of Daxamites, you explained their lead allergy to your colleagues, you called me and when your phone died? When your phone died, you literally fought your way to the bar, hoping to find me."

Maggie sighed. "I just grabbed a shotgun and a handful of shells and shot anything that came at me as I ran."

"And you liaised with me."

She laughed. "Is that what they're calling this?" She kissed Alex languidly and let her hand rest on Alex's bare hip.

"Dork," she grinned. "You know what I mean. You backed me up as we invaded the DEO, you kept the NCPD updated, you did everything that you could do to help repel the attack."

"But I did it for you."

"And I jumped off of the DEO tower, so Kara could catch me and so I could find you faster."

"Yeah, I can't say it thrilled me to hear about _that_ particular decision," Maggie chided.

"Come on, it's not like Kara was going to let me jump to my death."

"Well, no. But you didn't get an award for it."

"You did everything right, Maggie. You were really helpful during the invasion."

"Once I found you."

"On your way to finding me, too," she corrected. "You kept yourself safe and who knows how many lives you saved by taking out the troops you encountered on the way?"

"Still feels silly to get a medal for finding my girlfriend," she complained.

"You know what I think?"

"Hm?"

"I think you just don't like to be the center of attention and are coming up with every conceivable excuse to brush off the fact that you, Maggie Sawyer, are a brave and wonderful human being."

Maggie frowned. "Hey, now, I—"

Alex pressed her lips to Maggie's, kissing her soundly, before pulling back. "What, are you really going to argue with me?"

"Maybe," she said. "I just did my job and was desperate to find you."

"And in doing so, you put yourself at great risk."

"But I'd risk anything to find you, Alex."

Alex smiled. "Ditto, you know."

Maggie stole another kiss. "I'd hope so."

She gently brushed a stray lock of hair out of Maggie's face. The braid was coming loose. "You do realize that the more you try to say it's just you doing your job, the more you're actually _deserving_ of the honour, right?"

She opened her mouth to argue and then shut it.

"Aha. Gotcha," Alex giggled.

"I'm gonna get you for that one, Danvers," she growled, pushing Alex on to her back and settling her body on top of hers. She kissed her thoroughly, her hands wandering. "You think they're gonna give me a medal for this?" she asked, moving her right hand lower.

Alex gasped. "Oh, God, _someone_ should."

Maggie laughed and then kissed her again. "I love you, Alex."

"Me too, Maggie. Forever."


End file.
